


Bang

by Didactic_Yam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Mentioned Iwai/Ren, Top Akechi Goro, Top Goro Week, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didactic_Yam/pseuds/Didactic_Yam
Summary: Ren finds Akechi's kitchen gun.Top Goro Week 2021 Day 1: A/B/O // Lactation //Gunplay
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> CW - extremely dubious consent, as in consent is not sought nor given.

Ren and Akechi had made a habit of going into Mementos alone every few evenings. Ren wanted to stock up on various personas in an attempt to complete the most recent request from the twins, and Akechi accompanied him if he was free. Ren wanted the rest of the group to rest for their next foray into the palace, but Akechi was always brimming with energy and didn’t seem to need the additional rest days. Ren was glad for the company as they strolled through the winding halls, idly discussing philosophy and cafes and exercising in between battling shadows.

They weren’t deep in Mementos, and the fights were simple. After an hour inside, Ren had gotten what he’d come for but was reluctant to cut their evening short. He liked to spend time with Akechi, especially alone, when the detective let down his guard a little. Ren lived for the moments he could startle a genuine reaction out of Akechi and see behind the carefully crafted mask. The few moments in the metaverse when they were up against a particularly difficult enemy and Akechi’s mask slipped enough for Ren to see the ferocity in his eyes were intriguing and more than a little hot.

Ren redirected his thoughts before something could show on his face. They were taking a rest on an empty floor, seated across from each other at the station stop. Ren’s eyes met with the burgundy ones across from him, then flicked away.

“I’ve gotten all I need today, are you ready to head back up?” Ren stood and stretched as he talked, walking back the way they had come.

“It’s still early, are you sure you want to leave already?” the detective replied, checking the watch on his wrist. Ren checked his own – it really was still early. A thought popped into his head, and he spoke before he could think better of it.

“Actually, want to join me for dinner?” he saw Akechi’s eyes widen slightly, a polite smile already forming on his lips as he prepared to turn down the invitation. Ren barreled on. “I told Sojiro I wouldn’t need food tonight, and I’d rather eat with company than alone. It can be my treat, since I dragged you out for such a short time anyway.”

He saw Akechi hesitate, but ultimately he acquiesced. “Why not?”

Dinner time in Shibuya wasn’t the best time to decide to go out for a last-minute meal, and lines for restaurants (even the Big Bang! Burger) were into the street. Ren looked around a little hopelessly, and Akechi must’ve felt the same because he accepted when Ren offered to come over to make food for them at Akechi’s apartment.

Ren was still shocked at this turn of events as he stood in the barren apartment’s kitchen. The furniture looked new and unused, there were no photos or knick-knacks anywhere. It was a nice enough place – the front room was a combined kitchen/living/dining room, and a hallway stretched to the side with what Ren assumed was a bedroom and bathroom. The only thing that made it look lived in was the laptop open on the coffee table and the bookcase overflowing with thick volumes. Ren had thought his own place looked bare, but he’d at least put up a few decorations, and he kept that plant he found more or less alive.

“What are you planning to make?” Akechi queried, pulling Ren’s attention away from his scrutiny. They had just finished unloading a few bags of groceries, and Akechi eyed the ingredients spread across the counter.

“Sojiro finally taught me the full recipe for his curry, so that. Will you make rice? And do you have a sizeable pot anywhere?” Ren busied himself chopping up vegetables with the board and knife that had been on the counter already. They looked completely new. Akechi put a good sized pot on the counter next to Ren’s vegetable station and started the rice cooker. It all felt very domestic.

“If you don’t need any help then, I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll shout if something catches fire.” Ren called after the retreating form of Akechi. He got everything cut, measured, and stewing in the pot before too long, and decided to hunt for plates and forks to eat with. The kitchen was as bare as the rest of the place, Ren realized, as he opened empty cabinet after empty cabinet. It was all very clean, at least, which was better than his dusty attic.

He finally located a stack of plain white plates in one of the cupboards and was searching through the equally empty drawers for some kind of cutlery. Did Akechi exclusively eat out or something? Ren wondered if he was getting proper nutrients. He thought he finally found something when he heard rattling as a drawer opened. Then he stared, dumbfounded, at the gun innocuously sitting in the drawer instead of the expected eat utensils. Of course, why would Akechi have normal things like forks in his kitchen drawers, when he could have firearms?

Ren’s brain seemed to short-circuit – he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It looked just like a model he could get in Iwai’s shop, but he knew it was real. The safety was on, at least, but Ren’s heart pounded hard in chest with a rush of adrenaline anyway. Had Akechi moved the plan forward? Decided to let Ren into his apartment to go ahead and get his death over with? That couldn’t be the case, because then no one would be there to take the fall for the Phantom Thieves. Unless he planned to use someone else…

Distantly, Ren noticed that the shower had turned off. He knew he should close the drawer and pretend like he hadn’t seen anything, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away, even when he felt Akechi’s footsteps through the floor, walking up to him.

Ren’s hand reached forward of its own accord, his fingers wrapping around the cold metal. He lifted the solid weight up in front of himself as if examining it – yep, definitely the real deal. He felt Akechi’s eyes boring into him, but Ren spoke without looking away from the gun. “Expecting some trouble?” His heart was thudding in his throat, now. He could feel the flush in his cheeks, sweat on his palms, but his voice was calm and a little teasing. Ren finally dragged his eyes away from the weapon and met Akechi’s.

“You never know who might come walking through your door,” the detective replied evenly. His hair was damp and he only wore a pair of loose sweatpants. Burgundy eyes flicked to the gun, still lightly grasped in Ren’s hand, then back up. He took three steps forward, quick, long strides, and snatched the gun away. Akechi’s ears and the angles of his cheeks were pink, Ren noticed. Akechi checked the safety but didn’t put the gun down or move away from Ren. “You shouldn’t snoop, you know? That might offend someone.”

“But not you?” Ren was a mere few inches away from Akechi, who was clad only in sweatpants while holding a real, loaded gun. Alarm bells were sounding in his head, but weakly now because it seemed as though his blood was rushing out of his brain. He forced his breathing to stay even.

Akechi huffed a laugh and continued to examine the gun, just as Ren had been doing before. “I know you know your way around firearms. Besides this, there’s not much here to find, anyway.”

They were so close. Ren could smell the shampoo scent from Akechi’s hair, something minty, and despite his forced slow breathing to stay calm, despite the warnings still sounding in his head, he was getting a hard-on. He tried to force his thoughts onto something besides Akechi’s bare chest and flushed cheeks, like Akechi pointing the gun to his forehead and pulling the trigger, but that just made things worse for some reason.

Akechi finally set the gun down – on the counter, not in the drawer. But he stepped back too, as if just realizing their proximity and his own half-naked state. Ren turned away under the pretense of stirring the pot of curry simmering away, humming in lieu of a real reply and hoping Akechi would just go to his room and put on some more clothes. He was quite pleased with himself when he didn’t jump at the feeling of cold metal pressing into his head, but he’d always had nerves of steel.

“I can see you have an erection, you know. Is it the gun?” Akechi said in a low voice. Ren hadn’t felt his footsteps this time, or heard him pick up the gun and move forward. His mouth was dry. He tried to swallow, but nothing went down. He couldn’t tell if he was more afraid or aroused at imagining Akechi standing behind him, gun to his head. Ren knew he had problems and wasn’t the most rational person when it came to dangerous situations, but he surprised himself with his own depravity.

“Well, Amamiya?” Ren felt the metal press slightly harder into his head, but stayed silent. He wondered who Akechi would frame as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He wondered how long a boner lasted on a dead body. Did rigor mortis affect erectile tissue?

Akechi kept the gun where it was but stepped closer, his bare feet making almost no noise on the kitchen floor. Ren felt a hand slide into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. Akechi tightened his grip in Ren’s hair suddenly, forcing Ren’s face to the left. Akechi had slid the gun in the same moment to rest under Ren’s jaw.

“I knew you liked danger, but this is a bit much, isn’t it?” Akechi’s voice was still deep, mildly taunting but there wasn’t a hint of humor on his face. “I can tell in the metaverse. You always get so heated when we’re against something strong, throwing yourself in front of your teammates as if you actually want to die. I always thought it was your savior complex, but now I think you just get aroused at the thought of danger.”

Akechi released his hair and slid his right hand down to Ren’s shoulder, turning him around to where his back was leaning against the counter. He dragged the metal up the right side of Ren’s jaw, across his cheek to his lips. Akechi stepped closer, parting Ren’s legs with one of his own.

Ren’s erection was straining against his jeans, his chest heaving with every breath. He was fully aroused while the man who planned to kill him held a gun against his face. He didn’t want to think that he was aroused because of that fact, but the evidence was against him currently. He felt a slight pressure against his lips and parted them, letting his tongue reach out and taste the metal.

“Oh, so it is the gun?” Akechi’s voice was still low and calm, but Ren noticed how dilated his pupils were, how his chest heaved with each breath. The weapon pushed forward again, and Ren opened his mouth wide to accept it. The metal cut into the roof of his mouth and pried his jaw open as Akechi continued pushing. “Is this what you do all those late nights at the gun shop? That yakuza-looking guy seems like he’d be into this sort of thing too. Well, how does the real thing compare to the models, Amamiya?”

Akechi pulled the gun back out and Ren took the opportunity to swallow all the saliva that had been drooling out of his mouth. He couldn’t quite catch his breath. He thought of all the times Iwai had him bent over the counter and wished the older man had thought to use his models more creatively. He also wondered how Akechi knew about that particular part of his part-time work – lucky guess? Or had he walked by one of the several times Ren seduced the shop owner so effectively that they went at it without bothering to close up first?

“Believe it or not, this is a new experience.” Ren’s reply was a little breathless, but he met Akechi’s eyes steadily.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Akechi replied, prying Ren’s mouth open with the gun once again. “The way you part your lips so easily for this, I thought you’d surely done this before. You must just be used to having things shoved in your pretty mouth, little whore.” Ren whined around the intrusion, gripping the counter behind him as Akechi’s words sent jolts right down to his cock.

Akechi thrusted the gun in and out of Ren’s mouth, never completely removing it. The metal scraped against Ren’s teeth and dragged against his tongue, hard and unyielding. His jaw ached and his shirt was getting soaked from all the spit leaking out around the gun. He whined again as the gun was fully removed.

Ren fell to his knees at the slightest pressure from Akechi’s hand on his shoulder. He was beyond thinking rationally – he could see Akechi’s erection tenting the sweatpants right in front of him, and willingly opened his mouth for the detective to use. Akechi freed his cock and plunged it all the way back to Ren’s throat, holding himself fully inside until Ren thought he might pass out from lack of air. Akechi pulled out just as suddenly, freeing Ren’s throat for the minor job of breathing once again.

Ren doubled over coughing for a few moments, spitting out excess saliva and trying to catch his breath. He barely got enough air before Akechi yanked his head back up by his hair and bottomed out again. This time, he thrusted into Ren’s mouth, pulling out fully before shoving back in. Akechi’s hands were tight in the messy black curls, holding Ren’s head still while he filled up his throat over and over.

Ren grabbed onto the sweatpants in front of him with one hand, but the other was fumbling with the zipper on his pants. He pulled out his own erection, _finally_. He was so close already, and in just a few strokes he was coming all over Akechi’s legs and the kitchen floor.

Akechi must’ve noticed, because he let go of Ren’s hair and sneered at him. “That quickly? You pathetic little slut, getting off to being used for someone else’s pleasure. Get up and turn around.” Ren scrambled up and turned, leaning over the counter. He felt Akechi roughly pull his pants down then spread his cheeks, probing at his hole with a finger.

Ren flinched when he felt the cooking oil drip onto his skin. Akechi was pouring it over his entire ass and legs, and returned his oiled finger to Ren’s hole once more and sliding inside.

“You’re so loose, Amamiya. Did your yakuza lover already fuck you today, or are you just stretched out from being used so much?” One finger was joined by another and Ren moaned as they scissored inside of him, stretching him deliciously. Akechi added a third finger and thrust them in deeply, curling toward the spot that made Ren see white. He rubbed the spot viciously until Ren was nearly sobbing from how painful the pleasure was.

Akechi removed his fingers, leaving Ren feeling open and empty. He felt a hardness probing at his entrance, but something was wrong. It was too sharp, too unyielding as it pushed its way inside. Ren sucked in a breath, trembling as he realized Akechi was slowly advancing the gun into his ass. Despite the prep, the hard metal stretched and burned his rim, almost tearing as Akechi continued to force it forward.

The pain was agonizing, matched only by the sick pleasure Ren derived from the situation. Once it felt like the whole barrel was sheathed, Akechi stopped advancing the gun and wrapped his hand around Ren’s cock instead, which was now fully erect and leaking precum. He started pumping up and down Ren’s shaft, twisting his hand and thumbing the head in a way that had Ren seeing sparks.

Akechi began to thrust the barrel of the gun in time with stroking Ren’s erection, sliding the metal shallowly out and back in. It ached and burned – why was Ren enjoying it so much? He was approaching the edge already, gasping and moaning and nearly sobbing into his arms on the counter.

Ren’s hips jerked with need, not knowing whether to move forward into Akechi’s hand or back onto the gun. He wanted more, to be filled deeper and faster, desperate for something to push him over the edge. He was so out of it that his erratic movements didn’t even pause when he heard the sound of a phone camera go off.

“Now you can show that guy how you really like it – he hasn’t been doing enough to you, has he? A slut like you needs something extra special to fill him up.” Akechi sneered, thrusting the gun especially deep. Ren could feel the trigger guard pressing into his scrotum. He wondered if Akechi’s fingers were on the trigger itself. He heard more pictures being taken with the pistol pulled almost completely out, stuffed as far in as it could be, and every distance in between.

Suddenly, the gun was yanked roughly out of him. Ren muffled a scream into his arms – he was pretty sure something tore with the movement. Akechi’s hand was gone from his cock and Ren thrust his hips into air, seeking some way to work toward his own release. He was _so close_.

The next intrusion was finally Akechi’s cock. Ren’s hips stuttered away at the initial pain, but Akechi’s hands grabbed his hips to keep him still. Ren felt Akechi’s nails biting into the soft skin of his sides, and that pain was at least a slight distraction from the searing burn of his entrance. The detective bottomed out and thrust shallowly until he was rubbing up against Ren’s prostate each time, moving just enough to elicit a high keening from the exhausted thief.

“Akechi, please please _please_.” Ren was so close – he didn’t know if he was begging for the detective to stop or to keeping going, he just knew he needed something. His breath was coming in harsh gasps and he could barely keep himself upright with how badly his legs were shaking. He was overwhelmed with the pain and pleasure, he couldn’t do anything except sob as the detective drew back to pound into him mercilessly. Akechi set a breakneck pace, sending Ren over the edge quickly and following shortly after, still holding Ren’s hips in place as he filled up the thief.

They stood like that for a few moments, gasping for air. Akechi pulled back, finally, and Ren felt the detective’s seed leak out of his abused hole. With Akechi’s hands no longer holding him up, Ren fell to the floor, uncaring of the mess of semen and spit and oil he’d sat in. His clothes were already filthy, anyway.

After catching his breath, Ren looked up at Akechi, who was looking down at him with thinly veiled disgust. “Clean up your mess. I’m going to rinse off again.” He walked back toward the bathroom, leaving Ren alone in the kitchen.

Slowly, Ren got to his feet, kicking off his pants and briefs and using the counter for support. He spotted his phone on the counter – it was unlocked and opened to a message with Iwai. He studied the picture of himself bent over the counter, head down but his unruly hair was unmistakable. His pants were pulled down around his thighs, and his asshole was red and stretched around the barrel of a pistol. Under the picture was a message: “You should put those fakes to better use from now on, before your toy starts to like the real thing more.”

Ren looked around for the gun, but it was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
